


Too Many Candles

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, chariot's got jokes, croix wants to fight, happy birthday you ball of salt, rated T because croix says one (1) swear, they're idiot girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: If there was anything Croix should have expected for her 29th birthday, it was for Chariot to, of course, be an absolute dope about it.





	Too Many Candles

**Author's Note:**

> sorry croix

Croix could hear Chariot stifling her laughter from behind her. It was all she could take to not slam the door in poor Akko’s face and dive towards the couch to put her dear, precious girlfriend in a _headlock_.

Less than a minute ago, there had been a knock on the door to Chariot’s room and given that Croix didn’t even live there (yet), she didn’t know why Chariot was so eager to shove her off the couch to answer the door instead of getting it herself. But, oh, she got her answer alright.

When she pulled the door open she was greeted with the ever so gleeful Akko, beaming up at her with a blinding smile. “Happy birthday!” She had cheered, holding out her arms so Croix could see the cake she had brought front and center.

However, this wasn’t just any cake.

It was a cake… with candles. _Twenty-nine_ candles to be exact. Each one crammed onto the cake, leaving very little room on the surface. The moment Croix saw them, her eye twitched.

“Thank you, Akko,” Croix strained a smile. “What a… lovely cake.”

“You really think so?” And, _lord_ , Croix really wished she would quit looking at her with those bright, innocent eyes that didn’t deserve to see any of the venom she was about to unleash. “I made it myself, you know!”

“Did you now?” Croix said through gritted teeth, absolutely not missing the snort Chariot tried to pass off as a cough.

“Yeah!” Akko nodded. “I did all the decorations, too. I wanted it to be really nice, although… all the candles kinda made it look silly.”

“Oh, if only you didn’t need to use so many,” Chariot called out _and she was just signing her own death warrant at this point, wasn’t she?_

Croix gripped the doorknob so tightly she thought it would bend. “Nevermind the candles,” she practically growled. “Anyway. Thank you for the cake, Akko. I… appreciate it very much. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

She took the dessert, then hurriedly sent the girl on her way so she could safely get out of dodge the moment Croix exploded.

She slowly shut the door, took a deep breath—

Then turned around so sharply, the cake almost slid off its plate and onto the floor. Her eyes met Chariot who finally released her laughter and doubled over on the couch.

“You,” Croix hissed, “are a little monster. That was your idea, wasn’t it?”

“Hey,” Chariot said in between giggles, “she just happened to ask how old you were and I just happened to tell her.”

Croix’s eyes narrowed.

“And… I may have also told her to not forget the candles,” Chariot wheezed, wiping at her eyes underneath her glasses.

“I should shove this in your face,” Croix spat. “This cake and all of its stupid candles.”

“All twenty-nine of them?” Chariot smirked.

Croix set the cake down on a nearby table and marched to the couch, the word _headlock_ making a reappearance in her mind.

Chariot shrieked out a laugh as she was wrestled down to the cushions, not even putting up a fight as Croix pinned her down.

“Wow,” Chariot panted, looking up at Croix with mischievous eyes. “You’ve sure got a lot of spunk for someone so old.”

“And you’ve sure got a lot of spunk for someone who’s ass I’m about to kick.” Croix threw a pillow in her face. “You do realize you are literally only one single year younger than me, right?”

“Still younger, though,” Chariot teased.

Croix scoffed and crawled off her very lovely, very _irritating_ girlfriend and settled on the other end of the couch. “And I suppose your gift to me on this joyous birthday of mine is a walking stick since I’m just so old?”

“Don’t be silly,” Chariot sat up, smoothing out her tousled hair. “We’ll save the walking sticks for your thirtieth, grandma.”

Another pillow met her face.

“Maybe I should rethink dating a younger woman,” Croix threatened.

Chariot crawled over to her and curled into her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Croix’s.

“Don’t you ever,” she mumbled against her lips before giving her a gentle kiss. “Happy birthday… you old hag.”

Chariot didn’t complain when a pillow hit her face for the third time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
